


Possibly Something More

by Blackcollar



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Comedy, Complete, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hotels, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, Short, Slice of Life, Sweet, Tenderness, Wheesa-Freeform, Wholesome, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcollar/pseuds/Blackcollar
Summary: In a hotel room in Japan, Moonbyul and Solar finally define their relationship. The small but constant, and persisting little things have finally come to the end, and both realize what the true feelings they've buried under the veil of friendship are. In the following days, nothing between them really changes, dates, and late nights, other than that Byul's gotten a little more clingy.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	1. "Little Accident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar waits for Moonbyul on a late-night, they walk home together.

Moonbyul had on skinny jeans and an obnoxious orange polo in the studio today. The shirt dwarfed her and hung off her shoulders like a box before cinching in dramaticly with a belt. Her white cap pulled long raven hair away from a quaint pale face. A little angel in a street clothes.

Despite the overwhelming hamster vibes, Solar found herself unable to stop looking at Moonbyul. The woman in question was currently too focused on rap to notice the provoking looks of her sunbae; if she did, Solar would never have another peaceful day in her life. Off in her own world, Moonbyul wrapped both hands around the black stand as she practically breathed words into the mike. Fast and steady, her voices swept up a raspy dream. Every syllable was articulated softly with a slight lisp as her body rolled to the beat. The delivery of her verses was more precise than the tick of a clock and the whole performance so memorizing that Solar found herself unconsciously tapping her foot, unable to draw her eyes from Moonbyul. The song ended and the producers nodded in satisfaction; they had gotten what they needed. Moonbyul took off her headphones and put them on the mic stand.

It was almost one in the morning, but she didn’t feel the tiredness that usually accompanied a long day of work. She walked slowly down the dim hallway, pulling the brim of her cap lower as she stuck her hands in her pockets. The night was mature and she didn’t blame Solar if she already left for the night. Yet her hands clenched tightly thinking about the empty space next to her as she continued down the path. Even in a city with millions of people, walking without Solar was walking down a lonely street.

Consumed in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice a quiet Solar creep up like a ghost in a scene in a horror flick. Solar’s arms snaked their way to Moonbyul’s chest and the poor girl shook so hard, her baseball cap fell to the floor. Two wrong steps and Moonbyul bumped backward into Solar’s shoulders, tripping and collapsing into her. Solar did not expect such a reaction and jerkily reached out to steady Moonbyul but her hands missed the mark. Two equally surprised yelps arose from their lips before both were made painfully aware of their positions. In that dim, dark hallway, the silence was deafening for the only two people in it.

Five seconds of tense shock plagued the faces of the two girls, Moonbyul’s wide eyes stared awkwardly at Solar’s lashes as they rushed to upright themselves. They almost brushed noses.

“Solar,” Moonbyul began. Her stomach did little somersaults but she willed herself to calm down. “I’m supposed to be the greasy one,” she smirked and poked her cheek.

Solar winced. "Ah-shi", she scrunched her nose and gave her junior a slap on the arm, “that was an accident!” They both reach to pick up Moonbyul’s cap and their fingers touch like a cheesy drama. Moonbyul lets Solar pick it up, brush it off on her shirt and plop it back on her junior’s head.

Moonbyul couldn’t help but chuckle at the expense of an elbow from her sunbae, “Solar, didn’t know you liked the flirting in dramas,” she teased.

“Oh shut up you.”

They walk shoulder-shoulder down the dim hallway together, somehow forgetting the ungodly hour and the lack of other people. It was them two. Her earlier thoughts of loneliness were gone as the spot beside her was filled by her vibrant character of an unnie. Moonbyul wrapped her hands in Solar’s as they walked into the dark streets. The shops had mostly closed, with only street lamps and tacky fluorescent signs illuminating their way home. They felt the moist night breeze brush their faces as they rounded the corner.

“So you stayed this late,” Moonbyul quietly asked, looking at the sky, “why?”

“Hm…” Solar hummed, “I don’t know.” She held Moonbyul's hand tighter, “I finished before you but wanted to watch. Then I just stayed.”

“Hm…”

They cross the pedestrian intersection. The streets were practically empty, except for the occasional drunk lingering near lamp posts or squatting on steps. Solar instinctively hugged Moonbyul closer as they passed these individuals. For her part, small Moonbyul stood protectively over Solar, glaring at any vagrant with her iron-studded eyes.

When they reached their apartments, Moonbyul made it a thing to escort Solar to her door. Solar did her routine and teased Moonbyul for being such a gentlewoman. Moonbyul would tuck her head under Solar’s chin and give her sunbae the last hug of the night before she would travel to her apartment two floors down and close for the day. But tonight, she could help but hug a little longer, breathing in Solar’s citrusy scent and thinking around the “little accident” happened just before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please show support by leaving Kudos!!!!


	2. "Maybe a date first?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonsun defines their relationship in a hotel bed.  
> They get frisky, which I imagined could happen since they literally always share a hotel room. Remember Hong kong and YongkongByulkong. And don't tell me they did it too save money, they're one of the biggest groups in Korea. They could afford two rooms, but they don't want too.

A couple of days later, RBW flew Mamamoo to Japan for their completely booked “Reality in Black” venue. Late into the night as Wheenin and Hwasa were shoveled in their suite, Solar and Moonbyul returned to theirs. Although there were two beds, they chose to cuddle up on one queen.

“Solar,” Moonbyul whispered quietly into her ear, her eyes were comically fixated at the face five inches away, “do you love me?”

Moonbyul’s eyes were huge like a hamster’s and her hands grasped the front of Solar’s Ryan pyjamas. Together they laid on their sides facing each other and close enough to feel the other’s warm breath on their faces. Solar concentrated on Moonbyul’s earnest wide eyes and slowly cracked up. Her junior’s ridiculous face was nearly identical to a child experiencing the purest form of love, not at all like a grown-ass woman in her twenties. She couldn’t help but duck to her right and stifle the incoming chuckle to her lips. Almost like instinct. she could almost hear Moonbyul pout and feel the two fists intertwined in her shirt pulling them closer together.

“Unnie,” Moonbyul whined. Now, she looked like a desperate puppy crying for her owner.

Solar turned back to face her and their noses brushed together cutely. Once again concentrating on Moonbyul’s face, she became exasperated at her junior’s inability to contextualize.

“Byulie,” she began, bringing a hand to Moonbyul’s cheek, “we’re lying together in this hotel bed. What do you think?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to tell me,” she said softly and her fingers scrunched the front of Solar’s shirt.

Solar could feel herself groan internally, this hamster really couldn’t do subtlety. She put a hand under Moonbyul’s chin and brought her own face slowly closer until their lips connected. She could taste Moonbyul’s pepperminty breath and the shell-shocked body frozen next to her. Only seconds later did Hamji snap out of it and entered Solar’s mouth in earnest. Her arms wrapped around the other’s waist and brought their chests crashing together. With her eyes squeezed tight, Solar tried to fight off Moonbyul’s aggressive tongue. Her body nearly forgot to breathe as Moonbyul’s tongue swirled around her mouth and her greasy hand groped her ass.

“Ah,” Moonbyul heaved as they broke free. Her face was one of dreamy content she looked into Solar’s eyes with both hands now firmly secure on her buttcheeks. “I think I know your answer now.”

With all her strength, Solar rolled them both over on the bed so that Moonbyul was now underneath her. “I love you Byulie, I can’t believe you would even ask,” she huffed before diving down for another heated kiss. Moonbyul retaliated with the same hunger as she did in the first but this time she gave the buttocks a squeeze.

As she came up for breath, Solar gave a firm look to the naughty girl who's fingers paced her waistband. “We have an early flight tomorrow,” she said.

“Ok,” Moonbyul replied before reaching in Solar’s pants and caressed her butt. She swore Solar squealed before the unfortunate girl rolled off to her left, completely shocked by Moonbyul’s forwardness.

Fine, Moonbyul rolled too. She put her hands beside Solar’s shoulders and climbed over her pushing her knee between Solar’s legs. Now she was on top with Solar squirming underneath her.

She put her hands on Moonbyul’s chest in an effort to keep her from getting closer. “BYULIE! We have an early flight tomorrow and I don't want to explain to the managers that we missed it because you could keep it in your pants!”

Moonbyul pouted, “But you’re the one who kissed me” She paused, “Twice.”

“I was thinking that kissing was enough, but your greasy hands are moving everywhere! At this rate, we’re never going to get out of bed tomorrow and get stranded in a foreign country.”

\Moonbyul’s smile turned into a frown as if someone dumped water over her head. She picked at Solar's shirt and pouted again. Some people were just weak for her. The whole act was so cute in fact, that if this junior wasn’t currently on top of her, she would believe the innocent hamster act. “But Unnie.” she whined, “I’ll be quick, and we can set alarms afterward.”

“You want our first time to be quick?”

“No…” she struggled to find a good retort. "But quick can also be really good... That doesn't sound right." It was like a show for Solar to see so many emotions flash across her junior’s face. Finally, Moonbyul settled to whine out, “I want Unnie right now though.”

Underneath her, Solar planted both palms on Moonbyul’s chest and gave a good hard push, “You mean you’re horny.”

“Yea.”

“Take me out on a date first when we get back to Seoul and maybe I can help with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and leave kudos if you want this series to continue. : )


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbyul takes Solar on their first "official" date. As like the food truck for Solar's "Spit it Ot" comeback, Moonbyul is sure considerate. :)

At 7 pm on a Sunday, Moonbyul could not sit still. In a private dining room facing the Seoul skyline, she just could not control her hands. Next to her was a bouquet of pink confetti bosoms and baby blue lilies she’d diligently picked out at the flower shop hours ago. During the “Wind Flower-MV”, Moonbyul remembered Solar had liked the confetti blooms so she pleaded with the shop owner to work them into a bouquet. Now, twitching in her tight suit, she crushed the tiny blooms between her thumb. Her heart pumped blood to her ears and a thin layer of sweat already moistened her collar.

Today was their “first date”. Even though she had crushed on Solar for more than nine years. Or that they went to Hong Kong together, and they’d visited multiple couple spots for Solar’s youtube channel. Today was the “first date”.

For the 17th time, Moonbyul brushed her sweaty hands down her smoky checked blazer. Solar should be arriving any time now. She crushed another confetti flower in her fingers just before her phone tinged. For a second, she could not breathe as she took the device from her pocket and peeked at the top of the screen.

It read: “WTF byulie!!!! did you book us a 5-star restaurant!!!!”  
“The receptionist said we have a private room!”  
“I’m heading up.”

A smile bloomed uncontrollably on her face, one that one text took away miles of her anxiety. Just as Moonbyul as about to slide her phone back in her pocket, it tinged again. Simply a “ Trying to impress me? 😂” read on her lock screen,

A small knock sounded from her door and Moonbyul got up to open it. As she saw the view in front of her, her smile became comically wide and she swore to burn the view in her brain. Solar in a white top paired with an organza blouse and a billowy sky blue skirt. Moonbyul stared at the intricate gold necklace that decorated her collarbone before said girl sauntered over and pushed the shell-shocked Moonbyul into the room.

“I knew you would react like that,” she smirked and grabbed the lapel of Moonbyul’s suit right after she shut the door. She dragged Moonbyul from the doorway and pulled her close enough to slip her fingers into her blazer.

“Um…,” she murmured, “a three-piece?”

Moonbyul swallowed as she made eye contact with her sunbae, “Not quite, it’s a sweater vest.”

'Thom Browne?" Moonbyul swallowed, "Yeah."

Her eyes were hooded as she continued to evaluate her junior’s outfit. Moonbyul’s ears went from pink to red as she heard Solar mumble a “very nice" and rebuttoned her junior’s blazer.

“You should loosen this,” she said, pulling down the tie. She tisked at the tight collar pressing sharply on Moonbyul's neck. Her fingers worked methodically to open one button, two, three buttons before she was finally satisfied

“You’re beautiful.” Moonbyul choked out.

Solar lifted her chin from Moonbyul’s clothes and gazed up at her face.“You too,” she smiled and reached to stroke Moonbyul’s cheek.

They ambled to the dining table inside the suite and Solar took some time to survey their surroundings. The room was decked out like the common dining area of the restaurant, deep mahogany walls, wine-colored sofas, and elegant Persian carpets matting the floor. Moonbyul led them to an almost Victorian- like dining table, already set with two glasses of red wine.

She pulled out a seat for Solar and as she was settled, she gave her the bouquet that she so tediously prepared. As her Sunbae’s face lit up like the sun, Moonbyul knew her hard work paid off. Her date absolutely adored the flowers. She, herself, was feeling more comfortable and less out of her skin as she did minutes before. The mere sight of Solar was enough to ease her nerves.

“So,” Solar started, swirling the glass of wine, “you really went all out.”

“Yea.”

“I honestly expected us to meet at one of those traditional dive bars. Like the ones Hyejin likes to record in. But this… this is wild,” Solar said.

“I wanted to make our first date special,” she murmured, “special people deserve special things.” Moonbyul could not stop smiling as she looked at Solar. Underneath the table, she rubbed circles on Solar's knee.

"Greasy."

“Greasy? Why? I act like this every day.”

Solar raised an eyebrow, “And you’re proud of that?”

Her junior's eyebrows scrunched and she places a hand on her the chest in mock exasperation. “Unnie! I only give you the truth!” Moonbyul fixed her with a look. "Listen," she lifted up a fist, “You are special," she raised a finger, "and pretty," another, "and fantastic and caring and intelligent…” She went on until all ten fingers were raised and Solar’s face was thoroughly red.

It was bearable until the seventh word and Solar felt the need covered her face with both hands or else she'll erupt.

With a sigh of triumph, Moonbyul sat back in her chair and ran her hands on her suit. They were sweating the whole time. “And that’s why I can stop myself from being greasy to you. After all, what you said on Friday night…”

Solar felt herself grow even redder and she characteristically smacked Moonbyul on the arm. “Just,” she groaned, “send in the food ok?” She hoped if there was food to stuff her junior’s face, she would stop being so greasy.

The food arrived and it was all very good. Moonbyul mentally congratulated herself on her choice of restaurant. As the meal neared to a close, she playfully touched Solar’s hand, waiting for her to finish up before the last dish could start. Because instead of dessert, Moonbyul had prepared Solar’s favorite food, tteok-bokki.

She witnessed Solar’s petite mouth drop to a perfect “o” as the dish was laid in front of her and the steam billowed up her nose.

“I asked them to make it special,” Moonbyul smiled, “for us.”

“I want to marry you!”

Both of them chuckled while they exchanged the fancy western silverware for trusty, single-use chopsticks. With one spicy rice cake in her mouth, Solar moaned in delight, “Ohmygod, I love you so much Byul-ah.”

“Maybe you’ll love me more tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments for ideas you want to see. Leave kudos and subscribe for the latest updates.  
> Wind Flower MV- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2Ur2-H3WJU  
> Solar's outfit- https://www.pinterest.com/pin/786722628634454723/


	4. Too Much to Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar might had forgotten she was a light-weight on her date with Moonbyul. She's super wasted.

Moonbyul would be embarrassed if the rambling drunk latched to her was anyone other than Solar. With two fists deeply intertwined into the lapels of Moonbyul’s coat and her head resting on Moonbyul’s chest, somebody might think Solar was taking advantage of Moonbyul. It didn’t help when she randomly jerked her arms and ripped Moonbyul’s coat from her shoulders like a scene from some R-rated movie.

“Ahh!” she screeched and smashed her face into Moonbyul’s shirt. “I want to have fun!”

Mamamoo doesn’t like to drink. The rationalization is that they’re already too crazy sober so what's the point being drunk? Moonbyul would like to emphasize that Solar’s experience with alcohol are the two bottles of soju in the fridge that she’d rather use as weights than crack open. 

Solar screamed again, this time closing Moonbyul’s coat over their bodies and pressing her mouth into Moonbyul’s chest. Almost immediately, the taller girl scrunched her face in disgust as a circle of spit and dribbled wet her collar bone.

Moonbyul was trying desperately to maneuver Solar’s body aside so she could enter the combination to “Solar’s” flat. In one hand was Solar’s heels and the other was half-heartedly trying to pry away from Solar’s overly-possessive body. No matter what she did to get the inebriated woman away from her face, the said woman would squeal like hell was on fire and cling tightly to Moonbyul. After her third attempt to slide Solar’s head to the left, Solar hugged her so tight that they were practically connected in every way. 

Under her breath, she muttered, “Is this was any other girl…”

“What was that?” Solar tilted her head, looking directly into Moonbyul...chin. “What did you say?”

“Nothing Yongkong.” She blinked twice to stop her tears from flowing as neighbors started to appear out of their rooms. “I need you to loosen,” Moonbyul cooed at Solar, “just a little bit so I can get in ok?”

“NOooo!!” she squealed and then pressed her head into Moonbyul’s chest and burped. 

Her entire chest was moist from the disgusting fluids Solar had wiped onto her chest. She just about had enough of being Solar’s personal tissue and swore never to give her sunbae anything stronger than convenience store soju. In one desperate hurrah, she clutched Solar’s face with both hands and forced eye-contact. “Yong-unnie. I need you to let go so I can take a shower, and,” she added, “you can take a shower.”

Like a switch had turned on in her head, Solar’s eyes widened. “Take a shower together?”

She almost groaned out loud, “Suuuure. Just let go ok?”

Solar’s hands popped off of Moonbyul faster than she could open her mouth. Immediately, Moonbyul entered the flat combination and shoved them both away from the peering eyes of their neighbors.  
Moonbyul rushed to get a pair of Solar’s Ryan-print pyjamas and her own set of sleeping clothes. She feared drunk and separation-anxious Solar would do something really stupid before she got back. ‘You idiot.’ she cursed herself. Even a MooMoo would know that Solar had at most 1 and ½ shot tolerance before she busted out her repertoire of English karaoke songs. Moonbyul herself didn’t fare much better but the good wine, good food and good company were probably what got her more than tipsy and her sunbae completely wasted.

She scrambled back to a quiet Solar lying in front of the bathroom, curled up like an oblong turd.  
“Yong-ah” she said as she placed the clothes on the floor and lifted Solar from the ground. Solar’s head rested nicely on Moonbyul’s shoulder and only grunted as she was once again reunited with her junior.  
“You shouldn’t sleep with your makeup on. We wrote a whole song about this,” Moonbyul chuckled, then realized her face was getting hot and that the alcohol was acting up fast. She kicked open the bathroom door, elbowed the switch all with Solar firmly latched to her front. There was a bathing stool store underneath the sink and Moonbyul placed her on it propped her sunbae against the wall. Then she worked on stripping the thin blouse that almost stuck to Solar’s skin. Finally, she asked Solar to hug her before slipping off the woman’s skirt. 

In all honesty, Moonbyul would be satisfied with just wiping off Solar with a damp towel and hopping into the shower herself after Solar was in bed. Unfortunately, Solar had near psychic abilities and caught on by literally catching Moonbyul’s shirt and proceeded to pull the buttons apart. 

“We’re showering together,” she grunted and went for the top of Moonbyul’s pants.

“Whoa, we’re in no condition for this!” Moonbyul said.

“No stupid,” she smiled, “shower.”

Even inebriated, Solar was too good at taking off Moonbyul’s clothes and soon they shuffled naked into the shower. Unlike every other shower scene, Moonbyul tried her darndest to get them clean and get out. She made sure their faces were clean and her own chest was devoid of spit. Then she got Solar into her pyjamas and dried her hair. Had she been more coherent, she wouldn’t had collapsed in Solar’s bed after she carried the girl to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment. 😋😋😋😋


	5. A Hamster, a Lion, a Puppy, and a Yeba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Solar can't remember much of what happened last night other than that Moonbyul is mightly attractive with bed hair.

Sun streamed through the windows of the skyline apartment, brazenly rousing Solar for a brand new day. Solar sat up in absolute bliss, she had slept well, rested, and was warm and content. ‘A new day,’ she thought while stretching her arms behind her back. Although her eyes were nearly sealed shut with crust and her throat was drier than the Sahara, it couldn’t be a better start to her day. Almost comically, Solar jumped when she found that a whole other human was wrapped around her. Moonbyul was full-on koala hugging her, with one arm around her stomach. Her junior slept with her mouth open, showing her small hamster teeth and nose that twitched the slightest with every breath.

Moonbyul was in her bed, arms around her abdomen and a whole leg was thrown over her body.

Solar immediately checked her clothes. She peered down and found that she was dressed in her favorite set of Ryan pyjamas. The buttons were lazily tacked closed like someone did them in the dark but her pant waistline was still safely secure.  
She turned to the sleeping somebody and stared deeply into her adorable face. Then, she crossed the thought of her head. ‘No way.’ No way they did the deed in her Ryan PJs. They were so child-like that any adult would immediately be turned off and chant Buddhist sutra. She let out a deep sigh. Moonbyul grunted and tightened her grip on Solar.

“Byuli-ah,” Solar whispered. “I’m going to get up, alright,” she said as she put a palm on Moonbyul’s messy bangs. She tried to get away from the various Byul parts that snared her. First, she tried to gently pull Moonbyul’s digits from her shirt, but her junior is South Korea’s most clingy girl crush and Solar soon started prying with all her strength.

“Unnie,” Moonbyul moaned as her one hand was detached from Solar. She sat up with a pout like someone had stolen her favorite toy. “Whyyy,” she whined and grabbed Solar’s shirt once again and pulled her down onto the bed.

“I thought you were still sleeping,” Solar said as she actively wrestled Moonbyul’s hands. 

“Well you thought wrong,” Moonbyul took the chance and flung another leg over Solar’s so she was on top. Her voice was soft, but her hands were nothing of the sort. One pinned both Solar’s wrists on the headboard and the other snuck into the top of Solar’s Ryan pyjamas. “Do you remember what happened last night?

Solar’s cheeks flushed bright red and she twisted her face away from Moonbyul’s penetrating look. “What?” she whispered.

“Let’s just say it wasn’t an easy night,” Moonbyul sighed but she still looked intently at Solar. “I didn’t get what I was promised. Do you know what you agreed to in the hotel room in Japan?”

If it was humanly possible, Solar felt herself turn a couple more shades. She opened her mouth and willed words to come out but nothing did because Moonbyul sealed it with hers. 

‘Screw it,’ she thought and squeezed her eyes shut and let Moonbyul take control. She felt her wrists free and both of Moonbyul’s hands worked hard palming her chest. Her junior’s fingers snaked downward with a feather-soft touch and her tongue dominated hers in their passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around Moonbyul’s neck as the younger ran her hands all over her body.

They broke free for just a second but Moonbyul kept her eyes on Solar the whole time as her fingers worked magic unbuttoning Solar’s shirt. She ripped the fabric off Solar’s shoulders and crashed into her again returning to chase Solar’s tongue in her own mouth. 

The doorbell rang. Both of them instantly stopped moving. They prayed it would go away. ‘Maybe it was the post.’ But it rang again, then twice, and then it was a constant barrage of rings. On and on and on, as Solar finally gave up and kicked Moonbyul off. The shunted girl groaned and rolled off the bed, covering her face as she realized how she had acted.  
Solar picked up her recently discarded top off the floor and grunted as she slipped back on the same thing Byul had taken off second ago.

“Who the hell is it,” she groaned. The bell had not stopped ringing from her bedroom to the front door. She jerked the door open and was greeted with Wheein’s dimpled face.

“Unnie!” she screamed and tackled Solar. Next to her was Hwasa, dressed in a striped crew crop and high waisted jeans. Not like she saw much of anything with each spray of Wheein’s electric hair as she pumped them up and down. Solar was shell-shocked with every bob of their heads as Mamamoo’s resident puppy jumped and squealed in their embrace. “You didn’t pick up our calls last night,” Wheein said, finally settled down and pouty. 

“Hey unnie.” In Hwasa’s hands were bags of snacks that the maknaes always brought when they wanted to ask her for something. Always, and it was a sure sign that Solar was in for a run.

Just minutes ago, she was pinned down by Moonbyul and now, the maknae line was hell-bent on making her morning even more surprising. Both pushed past her into the apartment, leaving a slack-jawed Solar at the door. 

She nearly forgot that Moonbyul was still in her bed and nearly screamed as she scrambled to inside.

“Byuli-unnie?” said Wheein. “Why are you on Yong-unnie’s bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makes sure to leave a comment and or a kudos. Subscribe for the latest Moonsun crack.


	6. Loser Club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loser Club is united in this chapter. Hilarity ensues.

There are days when even early morning sunlight can feel blinding. To Moonbyul, being forcibly evicted by the Self-Proclaimed Puppy, Wheein, and dragged to a spa center was the definition of an overbearing day. It felt like mere moments from Solar’s world-shattering confession in the hotel room, seconds ago that they were in bed together. Moonbyul desired intimacy more than a parched man in the desert, yet the world seemed relentless to give her some relief. Like some trashy romance novel selling out to get as much content as possible, her life was the epitome of wanting but not getting. So close yet so far away. Behind them, Solar was tailing the loser club like a mother goose. Anxious and picking at her nails, Solar fretted if she’d unleashed the wolves on her unexpecting hamster. Hwasa and Wheein had fused themselves to each of Moonbyul's arms and steered their helpless senior through the salon door. 

TwoYoungGirls visiting Solar's apartment was not usual, they would frequent often but they would always give a heads up. Moonbyul had long forgotten that pretext and just showed up every night at Solar's door with consolatory tteokbokki. So it was a dear surprise when Baby Whee found her Byul-Unnie disgruntled and partially disrobed, sitting dumbly on Solar's bed.

"I can explain," she had said, almost jumping to console the shocked puppy who had covered her face with her hands but left holes for her eyes. Hwasa popped her head in and immediately copied the expression of her predecessor. Moonbyul snaked a hand to Wheein's waist and pressed her chin into Wheein's shoulder. “Oh gosh, it's not what you think.”

Baby Whee gasped, “Byuli-unnie. Why are you on Yong-unnie’s bed?” And then in a quieter tone, "Did you two do it already?"

Hwasa's eyes grew so big, they looked like they were about to pop. "Unnie," she started and then decided against it. Solar darted into the room.

"Oh, Byulie," she chuckled, a twinge of panic lacing her voice, "Did you get my face mask for me?"

Silence.

Solar smacked Moonbyul's arm and she was shocked into the same kind of nervous laughter. "Yeah, yeah, I was trying to find it, but I couldn't find it in the kitchen, so I'm looking in your room." She instinctually latched to Solar like a kola to her tree, snuggling into Solar’s neck, smoothly and naturally as breathing.

If this was Idol Radio, Hwasa would have already smashed the camera, stepped on it, and then set it on fire. Instead, she went up to the happy couple and dropped her arm between them, pushing them apart. "No," she firmly stood between them, "Unnies, keep off of each other."

"Yah, no dating here," Wheein said, collecting Moonbyul’s arms behind her back in case she hugged Solar again.

"We're in my house," Solar squinted at Wheein. "Where else would we date?"

Words were not Solar’s strong suit, the awful clips on the internet would rightly prove so. Yet, even she cringed after the words left her mouth. Moonbyul only looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"So Unnie admits that you two are dating…" Hwasa chirped. 

Silence. 

Moonbyul wretched out of Wheein's grip and made a mad dash to the door. Whatever Wheein and Hwasa were cooking, she wanted no part in it. 

It was a good effort if not for her near-immediate fall to the ground. Both juniors tackled her like the predators they were and they rolled on the floor in a mess of limbs and colored hair.

Their leader spent a second in shock before trying to tear them apart. Guys, stop fighting!" Solar pleaded. As she watched the three tumble and tussle, she dropped her phone right into the mass of wriggling bodies. "My phone! My phone! Guys, stop! My phone!" Every 'My phone’ was screeched in Solar patented dolphin voice and the environment soon devolved to every Mamamoo event. The Loser Club being the Loser Club. Solar being Yeba. 

Currently, it was a two to one battle between TwoYoungGirls and Moonbyul. Moonbyul was losing her breath and her shoves against the domineering hands were weakening with every second. Wheein, after a hardcore two minutes of struggling, finally wrestled Moonbyul arms into submission. Hwasa sat on her chest, back facing her, tightly gripping her legs.

All were out of air and wheezing hard. Solar shed a tear as she quietly walked around the loser club complex to fetch her phone, saddened that they hadn't been affected at all by her shouts. Luckily, it hadn’t cracked.

"Unnie," Hwasa panted, she turned her body so she could see Moonbyul's face, "Why didn't you answer our question?"

Moonbyul gave one last, desperate wriggle before she subsequently deflated, defeated.

Besides her, another figure had also given up. Her alarmed arm gestures and frantic shouting had done absolutely nothing to calm the war. Solar took a deep breath, "We're dating." Solar deadpanned out of spite, tired of being ignored and pushed aside.

Moonbyul gasped, she met Solar's gaze and her eyes were pure shock and confusion, "Unnie," she uttered. On the other hand, Solar widened her eyes, ‘Oh now you guys decide to listen to me?’ Moonbyul’s eyes fluttered back to Hwasa and Wheein. Were their expressions filled with disgust and disapproval? She couldn't read their faces until Wheein smiled and her dimples framed her soft face. She looked at the Maknae, her arms folded across her chest, eyes twinkling like stars. And just like that, her heart was shocked back to life.

"We knew it," Wheein exclaimed and Hwasa nodded her agreement. They helped Moonbyul from the ground, yanking her up like a radish from a field. "It was like…" she paused, " very obvious.'

"A-huh," Hwasa agreed. "Very obvious."

“ But you dating Yong-Unnie doesn’t get you out of this spa trip!” Wheein said, dragging her out the door. 

“Wha?” She looked down at her loose shirt and shorts, “I’m not really dressed!”

“Don’t worry. Where we’re going, you won’t need clothes.”

Hwasa found the perfect moment to flounder over and duck to whisper in Moonbyul’s ear. “We’re going to treat you and Yong-Unnie very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys show some love and leave a comment or kudos. The feedback is what keeps me writing.


	7. Spa night [FINALE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FINAL CHAPTER] Moonsun has a little heart to heart in the spa room.

Some lady was putting slime onto her face; Moonbyul sneezed.

“Byul-ah!”

Moonbyul turned her head in the rise of a single breath, her darting eyes rested on Solar’s face and lost some of the anxiety within their depths. Even though she’d always had this habit of being concerned about Solar, recently Moonbyul has become more sensitive about Solar’s little strange yelps and calls of help. Unfortunately, her head jerked at the wrong time and the spa lady spilled the slime right into her mouth. 

She yelped in surprise and the slim gurgled in her mouth. The mask fluid was pungent, heady with sandalwood and lemons, but the cold, the suddenly frigidity in her mouth made her sit up and gag.

“Sorry miss,” the lady said, bringing up a small bin for Moonbyul to spit out the offending fluid.

In the next bed over, Solar reached an arm over and rubbed her Junior’s back, “Byul-ah, are you alright.”

“Ug,” she spat the last of the stuff into the buckets and the lady offered her water. At Solar, she said, “why did you say my name?”

“You sneezed.”

“Yeah and,” Byul’s nose crinkled as she gargled some water, “why did you say my name.”

“I felt concerned when you sneezed,” Solar continued to rub Moonbyul’s back. “I don’t want you to get a cold because I stole all the blankets last night.”

“You didn’t…” Byul started, and then paused, “honestly, I don’t know I was pretty knocked out last night.”

Wheein and Hwasa booked them a couples' room, them cheeky bastards. Still, Moonbyul was very much enjoying spending some time with Solar. It was couples massages, saunas, and facials. Whenever she looked to her right, Moonbyul’s mouth would drip at the sight of the absurd amount of skin Solar was revealing. A shoulder there, and a collarbone here and Moonbyul was ready to arise to heaven. Spa attendants would come to check-in or perform some procedure but the majority of the time, the two were left alone to talk open their hearts.

The masseuses had just left with their oils and what not and Solar turned to her side, meeting Moonbyul, who only rotated her head so she could see Solar’s face. “Byul-ah,” she murmured.

“You’ve been saying my name a lot recently,”

“I’ll be saying it a lot more,” Solar said, bringing an arm upright so she could rest her chin. “It’s sort of a lovers’ thing.

Her counterpart let out a snort of laughter and Solar could hear the distinctive crinkle of her overworking nose muscles as her entire face bloomed into an infectious smile. The corners of Solar’s turned upward no matter how hard she tried to control it. 

“Yooong,” Moonbyul drawled, pulling on the “ong” of her name, “when did you realized you loved me?”

She hummed, “I think it was when I realized I couldn’t imagine life without you.”

Moonbyul let out her own retaliatory “Hmm”, before turning to her side, finally facing Solar head-on.

Solar’s eyelids fluttered and her heart beat a little faster. She opened her mouth to ask a question but the words got stuck in her throat. “I….”

“You want to know when I fell in love with you right?” Moonbyul whispered.

Solar nodded her head slowly.

“ I caught myself staring at you,” she ran her fingers through her own hair, “and even though I realized, I couldn’t stop.” As if to demonstrate, Moonbyul’s eyes settled on Solar’s nose and it was she was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Slowly but surely, blood rose to her head and warmth turned her cheeks red. Moonbyul’s look hadn’t flinched and with each second, Solar’s felt herself getting increasingly hot. “You….,” she stuttered, “Greaseball, unbelievable.”

Moonbyul could only chuckle and smile again then turned back onto her back. They remained in that position, quiet and unmoving for a while.

Finally, Moonbyul said, “I want to be with you, out in the open. Shout to the top of the world that you are mine and I am yours.”

“Me too,” Solar murmured, “I would love that.”

Yet, deep in their hearts, they both knew, that would not happen.

“I want to go post pictures of you on my Instagram every day, I want to have you cook for me and record it for your channel.”

Solar’s fingers dug into the fabric of the bedding below, and she heaved the following “Yeah,” without any enthusiasm. “I love you,” she said, “ and I want you to remember that Byul-ah, no matter what other people say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is going to be the last chapter. I really have nowhere else to go with this and have kinda written myself into a dead end. I looking into an AU perhaps, there will likely be way more interesting ideas to work with on that topic, but I've had some fun writing this little tidbit.


End file.
